Lust Thief (Levi x Reader)
by RinMinigawa
Summary: Reader-chan doesn't get a lot of attention from men, but when Commander Erwin boldy asks her to marry him, she decides there's no reason not to...until a fateful night of death traps her alone with Captain Levi, she starts to learn what love..and lust...really is. There's blood, guts, smut and fluff! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

An electric wave shot down my spine as the man, much stronger than I hoisted me up against the wall, my legs clung to his waist and gasping at the feeling of his body pressed to mine. This was wrong, so wrong, but our mingling breaths, a panting chorus of need that grew with every feverish kiss told me I need this. I needed him. His tongue begged, no, took entry into my already open mouth and claimed it, sliding wet and slick over mine enticing a moan from me. He answered my call with a squeeze to my buttocks that made my body arch against him.

"Levi!" I moaned as he pushed the bulge of his uniform hard against the lustful mound between my legs. What if we got caught? We shouldn't do this, but we were losing control. All those sideways glances and unspoken words were all pouring out in this unprecedented act of betrayal, passion, lust and above all…love.

It had all began when I was sparring with Petra. I reached up to block her strike and suffered a blow to my forearm. Easily, I twisted the limb around to pull her offending arm past me, turning to push her completely to the ground where I proceeded to straddle her from behind, still holding her arm I twisted it and pinned it to her back. I leaned down and put my other arm around her neck. Like this, she couldn't get up. She grunted, struggled, but I held fast.

The cadets watching us clapped.

"Enough," said Levi. I released her and got up, dusting off my scraped knees and offering a hand to the sandy haired girl. Still breathing heavily, she took it and dusted herself off.

"You leave yourself too open, and your feet were too far apart, it's how I was able to pull you off balance so easily." I told her.

"My turn," said Levi, pulling off his cravat and jacket, shoving them into Hanji's surprised hands. Even Petra was shocked, she blinked and retreated to the rest of our squad to watch. Often, I would spar with our little group in front of the cadets. It was as much for sport as it was for their education, not to mention a great work out. But Levi was…well, he didn't lower himself to such things. He was humanity's strongest after all, he didn't need to practice on mere humans, much less me.

I was nervous, but I turned that into adrenaline and readied my fighting stance. Levi rolled up his sleeves and raised his fists. I watched him for his first move, he watched me with those even, expressionless eyes. It was one hell of a poker face.

I couldn't even tell when he was about to strike until his fist was gracefully colliding with the left side of my jaw. I immediately saw stars and stumbled back, raising my arms in a block. It was a distracting move as I regained enough sense to simultaneously turn with a roundhouse kick, which he dodged.

"Damn shorty!" I shouted in frustration, only realizing I had actually spoken out loud instead of in my head.

He countered my insult with a knee to my gut just as I had scarcely finished the kick. The wind was knocked out of me, but I swung with a hard uppercut, which connected. I could only gasp with excitement when I felt my fist against his jaw and he was pushed away. We both regained our senses and he came at me again, I dodged a blow to my face only to get hit in the solar plexus. I coughed, and tried to back up, and instinctively raised both my forearms to block another punch. This caused a series of enthusiastic "oohs" from our audience.

It was time to get serious. I was best at close combat, really close. I'd have to move fast. I dropped and swung my legs to try and trip him. He jumped and I used the moment to return to a standing position, spinning to place myself right against him, my back to his chest and I elbowed back. Of course the hit would cause him to double over, but with my body in the way, he'd be set off balance. In that moment I took his arm and crouched, pulling with all my might and moving in such a way that I pulled my Heichou over my shoulder and onto his back on the ground. Still holding his arm, I quickly dropped on top of him, letting go and using my knees to pin his arms.

Sure, this meant my ass was in his face, but he was trying to kill me! Breathing hard I realized I was bleeding. The cadets were cheering. Someone let out a hoot. I spat out the blood into the sand and realized Levi wasn't moving. I was about to say something snide when a slow clap was heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder. It was Erwin.

"I think that's enough for today. Good job, both of you."

I blushed and got off of Levi, sitting in the dirt beside him, panting. I pushed the stray hairs that had fallen from my pony tail out of my face and rubbed my jaw. Levi was still laying there, hardly bloodied at all and staring at me. I blinked.

"Clever move," said Erwin, reaching out to me. I took his arm and he pulled me to my feet without me having to give any effort. I only stood about as tall as his chest, the commander certainly was an imposing figure.

I turned to give Levi a hand up as well, but he ignored my hand and got up with a "tch."

He snatched his cravat and jacket from Hanji and was already walking off. I couldn't see his face. Was he angry?

I stared after him, but in the end all I could do was shrug. He was a moody little thing and who was I to try to figure out the complex animal that was Lance-Corporal Levi Ackerman? Besides, there were more pressing things.

"That's all for today," said Erwin to the cadets, "you are dismissed."

There were some disappointed groans, but it was soon replaced by teenage chatter as the youngsters dispersed.

The hulking man turned to me, looking rather devonairre.

"Miss (name) would you mind having dinner with me tonight?"

I felt heat rising in my cheeks, my ears burning, I averted my gaze to the ground. I was naturally really quite shy, and here I was being openly asked to dinner by the Commander himself! I held my arm at the elbow and shifted,

"Uh…yeah, okay, sure. When?"

"An hour should be enough time to get cleaned up right?" he smiled and I became aware of how hideous I must look.

"Yeah, definitely, plenty," I said, glancing shyly up at his blue eyes.

"Good, meet me in my office. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes sir." I said. He sort of laughed, but he kept his lips together and turned from me. What was that look just then? It was something like a fatherly look of caring, like the way one might endearingly regard a child covered in mud. It made my heart beat a little too fast.

I took a deep breath, my body was starting to ache, and I headed toward the showers.

Petra and I shared quarters and she was there when I entered, with my wet hair twisted up in a towel.

She eyed me, "So what was that about?"

"What was what? Erwin?"

"Well, that too, but Levi. He sure left in a huge huff."

"Huh," I said, walking to my dresser and pulling a small mirror from my things.

"And he never gets involved with our sparring stuff, I wonder why…"

"I don't know," I said ruffling my hair with the towel to dry it faster, I genuinely could pull no ideas from the farthest reaches of my imagination as to why he'd want to spar with me.

"Maybe he was mad that you beat him, you should have seen the look on his face when you pulled that stunt at the end."

I laughed, "You mean he has an expression other than his usual scowl?"

"Apparently!" She laughed back.

Even though I laughed, remembering the compromising position I'd been in with the corporal had me turning a little red. No one else could say they'd had him in such a position. Maybe he was angry I'd made such a spectacle of us.

"Anyway, so…Erwin?" she continued, raising her eyebrows in question.

"He wants me to have dinner with him tonight." I was blushing and felt my heart racing. I'd never put any thought into romance here at the survey corps. I mean, we could die any day, at any moment, violently, horribly, who would want to fall in love in a world like that? It would only be sentencing the one you loved to watching you die horribly one day. But the idea that it could somehow exist anyway, that maybe….maybe there was one little seed of hope that love was possible in this world was actually kind of attractive.; totally illogical, but attractive.

Eventually I got myself all gussied up, as much as I could. I mean, it's not like dresses and makeup were standard issue, and the bruise on my jaw was rather unsightly, but with my hair down and my eyebrows plucked I made my way to Erwin's quarters in uniform, minus all the straps for gear.

I knocked at his door and heard him call for me to enter. I was so nervous as I turned the handle I couldn't think. But my breath sucked in sharp when I saw what was waiting for me.

Commander Erwin was wearing his standard button up shirt, pants, and boots, but his shirt was far more casual looking with the first three buttons undone. I could see the rise of his muscled pecks and the shadow between them teasing me with ideas of how sculpted he was beneath the white fabric.

I was blushing again, and he saw me looking at him.

"Don't be shy, have a seat."

His desk, normally strewn with paperwork had been turned into a table for two, and I took my seat. The meals for us weren't fancy, standard potato soup and bread but it was the candles that made it seem….romantic?

He pushed the chair in behind me. He was so strong, what a gentleman. Wow. My heart was beating like a school girl's.

He gazed at me with that same endearing look from earlier.

"Uh, so…what, um….did you need?" I asked, looking at my food, stomach twisting into knots. No way I was hungry.

He smiled and looked a little uneasy himself.

"I don't know how to go about this casually, (name), so I'm just going to say it plainly. I was wondering if you would allow me to court you."

What? What was this, the 1800s? Court me?

The stricken look on my face must have made him feel like he needed to explain.

"You are an honorable woman, strong, fearless, smart. To be entirely honest, I would like to make you my bride." He shifted his gaze away from me, and I blinked, was he blushing? "But I feel that asking you to marry me outright would be to sudden, so I'm asking this instead."

He wanted to marry me? I was breathing hard again, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish. I was shocked.

"Uhhhh," I said, swallowing. I felt like I might feint. "I mean…o-okay. Yeah, we could try it…."

Erwin smiled, pleased.

"Then let us meet tomorrow morning. We'll take a walk before the daily routine starts. Get to know each other better."

I felt like a princess somehow and I nodded, trusting that azure gaze that looked at me with such adoration.

Notes:

HEY guys! So I got this idea from two sources, one fic, that was so heartbreaking and brain scarring that I have pushed the title from my mind and second from an Attack on Titan Fan-page admin on Facebook who suggested I write this. I know there's a lot of Reader x Erwin, but it IS a Levi x reader, I promise. Stick with me on this one, you'll love it!


	2. Chapter 2

(Levi's POV)

That brat, I'd had enough of watching her writhe around with Petra for the past eight weeks. Somehow, she'd been able to slither that lithe body of hers around the other woman and pin her to the ground every time. I was never one to be aroused by two women sparring, but something about the way she moved; confident and controlled, like a damn snake. It was time I wrung that snake's neck and made it stop that incessant wiggling that was driving me crazy.

However I'd never expected her to use such a bold move. Her ass, perfect tight and round and so close was enough to cause my brain to freeze up. When she'd finally got up, I was so pissed. Not that I had lost, but because she'd gotten to me. This one brat was in my head, causing distractions. I'd left the sparring circle flustered, I couldn't let them see.

In the showers I had expected to be left alone. Clean, I sat on a bench in my boxers when none other than shitty glasses interrupted my sulking with a cheerful 'Leeeviiiii!' in that shitty sing-song voice.

"Tch, what do you want?" I asked.

She plopped down beside me and leaned toward my face.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," I grunted, reaching for my pants.

"Nothing huh?" she retorted playfully. "I saw the look on your face when she pinned you. Why did you want to fight her anyway?"

"It's none of your business." I answered, fastening the buttons.

"You were pretty red just then." She teased.

"Shut up."

"You don't usually-"

"I KNOW! It's none of your business Shitty Glasses, stay out of it."

She grinned.

"Know what else isn't my business?"

I glared at her, pulling on a clean shirt.

"She's having dinner with Commander Erwin tonight."

She what? I felt my eyes widen only slightly and quickly forced them back into a quiet glare, but it was too late. Hanji noticed my reaction and burst into laughter. I frowned and shook my head, buttoning and tucking in my shirt.

"So," she said, "the word still laced with traces of gaiety, "what'cha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing," I snapped too quickly, I turned from her to grab my dirty laundry from a locker nearby to take back to my room, "It's none of my business what the commander does, or with who, and it's not yours either. "

I could feel her grinning at my back.

"You're jealous," she beamed.

I shot her another glare and stormed out, hearing a snort of giggles from the woman behind me.

….

(Reader's POV)

Meeting Erwin twice a week for our morning walk was something I started to look forward to. It was misty and a little cold, but seeing Erwin nearby had me giddy and I felt the heat in my cheeks through my entire body. He was always polite, though he watched very closely to see my reactions to the little touches at the small of my back to guide me along or a hand on my shoulder while he casually spoke about something made my heart feel…well good.

I started to like the way he looked at me, the way he listened to me, spoke with me. He started coming regularly to watch me spar and even invited me to eat with him more than once. Always a gentleman he never attempted anything physical. It was nice to be put on a pedestal. A month later, he invited me to walk with him at night instead.

He stopped us under the moon, the flickering torchlight of the streets alighting our faces, reflecting in his eyes. He presented me with a simple engagement ring. A small round diamond set in a gold band.

"Forgive my impatience," he said, rather than ask the question the ring represented, "will you have me?"

I tried to think, maybe? I mean, he was the commander. I didn't really feel like I loved him, I was appreciative of his affection. But…should I? Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. Why not? I bit my lip and nodded.

He smiled so wide and slipped the ring onto my finger. I blinked at it, but scarcely had time to admire it before he pulled me into a hug. I felt so deeply wrapped up in his arms, I felt so safe, nothing could touch me buried so fully in the arms of Erwin Smith. Maybe I could get used to this after all.

The next day I was to spar again, this time Levi was there, already free of his jacket. It was especially hot today, I wore a sports bra and shorts. He was in shorts as well for training, no shirt. I stared. He had a few scars, but he was waiting for me in the circle. I might have been distracted by his figure but his face was too scary for me to focus. He was glaring at me, there was a black hatred in his eyes burning so fierce I was taken aback. Was he still pissed over last time?

Alright then, I smirked and readied my fighting stance.

"Back for more Corporal?" I raised my fists. His gaze flicked to my left hand where Erwin's engagement ring gleamed and I took the opportunity to kick at his shin, as he attempted to regain balance I nailed him with a right hook that sent him spinning to the ground. Wow! Did that just happen? I was stunned. He got up his left cheekbone bloodied. How had he left himself so open? I didn't hesitate, I came at him again.

He blocked my arm, deflecting my hit into the air with viper-fast speed and hit me in the stomach, spun under my raised arm, twisting it and then, while holding it, dropped his legs out from under him, pulling me to the ground and tripping me in such a way that I fell on his right leg. His left leg then, was free to assault my stomach with several kicks from his heel. I tried to raise my left fist to hit him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled it behind the knee of his free leg and shoved his boot under my chin. He pulled. I couldn't breathe! I slapped my free hand against the ground to admit defeat.

He maintained the hold for a second and then he kicked me away. I coughed, and he rolled to his knees, panting. I looked at him incredulously, something felt off. What was his problem? I was also panting but recovered and quickly approached him to kick him in the chest, sending him onto his back again.

He rolled around and up into a standing pose and we both regained fighting stance. I spun and aimed a foot at his face. He caught it with his hand and used his grip to pull my leg to his other side and push it. I was flexible, but not that flexible, he made me fall backward and followed through the with movement, falling to the ground with me. The impact knocked the wind out of me and I had to blink a few times to see clearly. There was Levi, above me, with my leg over his shoulder. I hadn't realized he had my arms pinned too.

The crowd was cheering and whooping at us, I turned bright red. This position was even more provocative than the one I'd pinned him in before! But he seemed unfazed. Thinking quickly, I used my unusual leg position to my advantage. I hooked the leg down into his back and used it to lift my pelvis. The amount of strength I used as I twisted my hip sent us rolling. Now I was on top, sitting on Levi's neck.

He grit his teeth and coughed, glaring up at me. Wide eyed I looked down at him, we were both breathing heavily and the fire in Levi's eyes singed right through me. He looked so angry! More furious than I'd ever seen him!

Just then we heard an alarm sound.

"Titans!" Someone yelled. And everyone burst into a panic, scattering to get their gear.

Levi gave me another hard look and I all but jumped off of him. He took off, and so did I to gear up.

By the time I was sailing through the air on my 3DMG, I could see the titans too close into our ranks. Someone was being eaten as I approached. Their scream tore at my heart and I looped around to make my kill. I felt the launcher sink into the wall of a nearby building and swung. I could see the titan's vulnerable neck spot. I readied my swords when a green streak passed below me followed by a spray of red and steam that blinded me.

I shot off again and saw Levi land on a rooftop and look at me.

"There's more that way!" Shouted someone. I followed the voice and saw more titans crowding the area.

I shot off to them alone. I had a crazy idea that I could get them to follow me. So I swung around their faces. I was able to kill a smaller one, but had the others after me. The rest of the squad was yelling at me, scolding my stupidity. Hanji appeared beside me, cackling,

"Excellent plan!" She yelled and took off ahead with a whoop.

A few of the stomping giants took off after her. And one took off after me. Suddenly though, there was one in front of me and I tried to avoid it only to have another surprise me and swat me out of the air like a fly.

I flew and hit against a building where I tumbled mercilessly to the ground. The titan, a brown haired thing that looked stupidly pitiful in its expression punched at me. It broke the wall and floor of the building I'd just slammed into and I fell again into the basement. Debris assaulted me and I curled into the fetal position to protect my head as chunks of brick and wood fell upon me from above.

There was a loud hiss and blood spattered me and the debris from every direction. Steam was everywhere. I heard feet crunch into the stone around me but before I could see who it was, eclipsed in the sunlight, there was a loud sound, like a groan a terrible crack as my heart sank into my stomach and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

(Levi's POV)

I'd decided that sparring with the brat a second time would make me feel better about before, but I found myself angry with her, angry that she didn't know what she did to me, angry that she blatantly went parading around with the commander like that. Of course, I wasn't the one being so bold as to try and court her like he did. Damn prick. As much as I respected him, here he was moving in on my charge; that was my cadet. Mine.

Of course, he also had no idea about my feelings, so the two of them were off, doing their own little sickening song and dance guilt free. I was angry at myself too, perhaps if I'd spoken up sooner, I'd be the one getting to be alone with her twice a week. I could only imagine what he'd been doing with her. Maybe she'd already let him….that thought had me furious, more than furious. Absolutely livid.

Just then she'd appeared in front of me and i let my fury show. Livid at the thought of Ewin copulating with (name) made me angry, sure, but that ring?! A silent promise that she was going to be his?! My mind froze up again, lost between being dumbstruck and fuming, and she took advantage.

As the fight progressed, I felt myself getting worked up. I'd give her a taste of her own medicine, she used that up close slithering fighting style on me for the last time. How would she like getting pinned in a provocative position? By the blush on her fact, I felt somewhat satisfied that somewhere in her surprised and defiant expression was a hint of submission and even awe. It was hot. But it ended with her on top of me again. She was….amazing. In spite of how frustrating she was.

Now however, we were finally alone, but not the way I'd hoped. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness around us I realized the building had collapsed. She seemed alright, though unconscious and I moved some of the heavier debris off of her and lay her flat so she should breathe.

I walked around the small area. Most of the basement was collapsed as well, and a single ray of light sliced through the darkness through the debris in the corner of the room, but there was no way out. I tried pushing at the ceiling, but it turned out to be a solid block of wall and debris that no mere human could budge.

I gave up, realizing we'd have to wait to be rescued and took off my gear. I removed hers as the thruster on the back would make for a cramp in her back when she woke. I sat beside her with nothing else to do and waited. Water was dripping somewhere nearby. I looked over and sure enough, a broken pipe was leaking into a puddle that had already formed . Near the water's edge, surrounded by a few shards of broken glass was a lantern.

I retrieved it and was able to light it. I set it between us and sat again, I wasn't going to look at her. Her left hand limp on her steadily rising and falling chest, that mocking, hideous, ring laughing at me from her delicate little finger.

I wanted to tear it off of her and throw it. Anger churned in my stomach. What kind of torture was this? My face hurt, and I remembered that punch she'd hit me with earlier. I then became conscious that I was caked with dirt, sweat and blood. So was she.

With light it was easier to look around. This had certainly been someone's home. A broken spinning wheel was wedged into the debris along with buckets, a half buried arm chair, a finely woven blanket –which I pulled free of the rubble. I did manage to find a scrap of cloth and bucket. I set the bucket under the leaking pipe and was soon able to wash my face and hands.

(Reader's POV)

Something cool touched my forehead and smoothed around my face, then again, steady and precise. I had a dream that mother was wiping the grime from my face after playing in the yard with the dog. I blinked and tried to focus my blurred vision.

"Mom?" I muttered, waking slowly.

"Tch," was the answer and the soothing cool feeling on my face stopped. I blinked several more times and there was Levi.

"Heichou!" I gasped, scrambling to sit up.

"Relax brat,"

"Where…" was all I managed to say before he cut me off.

"We're trapped. We'll have to stay put until someone can dig us out."

"Oh." I looked at the bucket. So…of course, he'd been cleaning, but the air felt tense. He wouldn't look at me.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I haven't done anything to you. You shouldn't be such a sore loser." I said, feeling annoyance in my gut.

"Loser? I haven't lost. Not yet." He said.

I narrowed me eyes and sat up on my knees.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?!" He shouted back, jabbing a finger at my ring and getting up.

I covered the ring protectively with my other hand.

"Erwin asked me to marry him! What's that have to do with our fight the other day?"

He growled, frustrated. I was pretty upset too, but didn't feel well enough to stand.

He looked at me, sarcasm on his features and then turned away, shoving a hand through his hair.

"You hardly even know him. Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"What do you mean? Why not? Why do you care?"

He glared at me and his lips pressed together like he wanted to say something and thought better of it.

"You should just…think about these things. Don't go giving yourself up because there's nothing better to do. What are you going to do if you wake up and regret everything?"

"Well…I don't know," I said, a little defeated and looked at the ring in the lamplight.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" I answered his question before I even registered what he asked. That was….a really personal inquiry.

Now he was facing me, crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at me.

"Well, I…I haven't had time to fall in love with him yet. I mean….he's nice, but….I guess if I marry him, I could love him back someday."

He shook his head like I'd said the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Has he touched you?" was his next question.

I picked up half a brick and threw it at him, he side stepped it.

"What kind of question is that? None of your business!" Be the way he looked at me made my cheeks turn pink, "N-No! Okay? No!" Now I was the one crossing my arms, as if to cover my chest from his gaze, even fully clothed, I suddenly felt embarrassed. But for some reason the tension seemed to diminish at my answer.

It was silent between us for a moment. He sighed and stepped toward me, his hand dipped into the bucket to retrieve the wet cloth. He was near me again and touched it to my forehead. I tensed at first, expecting pain, something did sting a little.

"You cut your head," he said, pulling away, "it started bleeding again."

"O-oh," my stomach fluttered and I looked at him, then he came back with the renewed cloth to keep dabbing the wound. Was he so angry before because he thought I was…sleeping with the Commander? I didn't know whether to be insulted or impressed.

I watched his dark blue-grey eyes focus on my forehead, though they flicked to my gaze and he paused slightly. My stomach tightened, heat rose into my ears. I swallowed.

He stopped, gaze dropping to my mouth.

We were alone, trapped together. If Levi fancied anything malicious, he could surely do whatever he wanted. But he wouldn't do that….would he?

"Stop looking at me like that." He said, dropping the cloth on the side of the bucket.

"Like what?" I was a little breathless, my voice cracked.

"With those big round eyes of yours, I'm not going to rape you."

Was I really that easy to read? I tensed and shook my head,

"N-no! I mean, I know you wouldn't! I wasn't….ah.." I couldn't speak anymore, words swallowed up by nerves.

(Levi's POV)

I was glad it was me stuck down here with her, it was a chance to talk some sense into her, and some questions answered. I felt better knowing she hadn't been taken by him, in heart or body. Still, she was going to marry him anyway like a lunatic. Then again, she wasn't really that stupid for accepting his proposal, he wasn't a bad person to marry, but no way I was going to lose without putting up a fight.

Damn her though, caring for her wound and she's giving me that look. Wide-eyed and feverish, but I couldn't help feeling a little smug that I could turn her face that color. I wondered how far I could push her without losing face if she suddenly rejected me.

I looked away and let her stare at her hands.

Neither of us said anything for a long time.

(Reader's POV)

"Corpral!" said another voice, it was coming from the beam of light in the corner opposite us.

"It's about time," answered Levi, getting up to approach the voice.

Oulo laughed triumphantly,

"I've found them! Over here!"

There was shuffling, though we couldn't see anything but shadows blocking the light. I tried to get up too but gasped sharply as my leg let out a silent jolt of pain in protest, Levi immediately looked at me and I forced my mouth shut, giving him a forced smile.

"We need medical supplies and some food down here," he said, staring at me.

"Don't worry corporal, we'll have you out of there in no time," replied our squad mate.

"Quick yacking, we're fine, just get the stuff."

"Are you guys okay?" it was Petra's voice, "(name) are you down there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," I answered her, nursing my leg. I think it was my knee that was messed up. I think I was swollen, but I couldn't really see how bad it was with my pants on.

"Thank goodness!" she answered, "We're gonna get you out."

"Did you not hear me?" retorted Levi, "I said we need medical supplies and food. Get us a cold compress. Now!"

"Yes sir!" The beam of light flickered and then returned to full strength.

A cheerful voice was next,

"Oooh all alone together at last!" teased Hanji. I could almost see her trying to look in the little hole.

"Shut up Shitty Glasses, I'm not in the mood." Answered Levi.

"Ooo, perhaps I'll have Olou and Petra bring some candles too." She cackled.

Levi looked away from me, hiding a blush. Everything made sense now. So…Levi….he….me?

Oh dear.

"You kids be good now, I'll make sure that oaf gets the right stuff. Be back in a bit."

Once again the light flickered and was left to shine without obstruction.

Well….this was awkward.

I couldn't bring myself to inquire about what I'd just figured out. Having any more confirmation about it would just make my head spin. Levi was older than me, so was Erwin, but I was a little closer to Levi in age, definitely closer to him in age and size. He wasn't unattractive, not even a little. All the girls seemed to have had some kind of crush on Levi at some point, but most forgot about it pretty quickly. He made himself seem pretty off limits to everyone and he was way too intimidating to confess too. Even I'd had a small crush on him when I joined the Survey Corps, but I'd put it out of my mind like everyone else. No one had a chance with the corporal.

He was near me again, kneeling at my foot.

"Let me see it."

"Ah-okay," I let him help me take my boot off and he moved the strap that looped around my heel. He tried to roll up my pant leg to get a look at my knee, but the pants turned out to be too tight, unable to budge past the swell of my calf.

"Tch," he seemed to laugh at himself, that this was some kind of ironic torture. He glanced at me and I understood, we needed to look at it in order to assess the damage. I'd have to take off my pants.

"Help me get my other boot off, then turn around." He nodded, did so and walked off to the light, pacing with his back to me.

I grunted and undid the buckles and straps all over my body first, then unbuttoned my pants. I couldn't stand, so I lay back and arched to get them down over my butt and managed to get them down my hips when I gasped in pain. Levi spun around, even though he wasn't supposed to. My knee was so swollen, the pants wouldn't just slide off, they had to be tugged off, which hurt.

"I can do it" I said, blushing as he knelt beside me.

Levi sighed and with one firm yank, (and a cry of pain from me) freed me of the garnmet. He unhooked his green cape and dropped it over my lap, averting his gaze until I could cover myself properly.

Then he looked at my knee and positioned himself at my foot again. He placed it against his left shoulder, supporting my calf and pushed forward gently, forcing my knee to bend. I hissed with pain.

"Push back," he instructed,

"I can't" I said with a wince, "It hurts."

He put my leg down and put his hands over my knee.

"I think it's sprained, but not broken."

"What are you, a doctor?" I couldn't help snapping, my stomach growled.

He just looked at me,

"At the moment, yes."

A long time passed before the beam of light diminished and disappeared as the sun set and the others brought supplies to get us through the night.

"(name)?" It was Erwin, "Are you injured?"

"A little, I'm fine , just a sprained knee."

"Levi take care of her. I'll assign a team to getting you out in the morning."

"Yes Sir." He answered and we were left alone again.

With the medical supplies and food in hand, he started preparing a more comfortable space with the blanket it would be nicer to be on flatter ground than this pile of junk.

He picked me up bridal style, with my assistance and carried me to the better area. The blanket did little to protect me from the stone floor, but it felt better than pokey brick and wood shards in my bum.

He used a second blanket, brought by Oluo to support the bend of my knee and placed the cold compress over it. Then sat beside me, offering a bread roll.

I took it and we ate. There were baked potatoes and bread, not a very tasty meal, but it was filling.

It was dark now save for the lamp light. Levi wouldn't look at me, but was busying himself by moving debris out of the way.

"It's going to be messy Levi, we're in a collapsed house."

He huffed impatiently.

"I have to do something."

"You're making me tense, just sit down," I insisted.

He sat down finally and looked away.

"You should try to get some sleep." He said.

"I don't want to." I replied. He finally turned to me. He looked pretty tense, I raised an eyebrow.

"You…are you trying to make this harder for me?"

"Huh? No, I just,"

"Do you understand what you do to me? Dammit (name)…"

I looked away, embarrassed. I felt the cool compress lift and he carefully lifted my leg so he could wrap it in bandages.

I was even more embarrassed to have him holding my leg like this. He lips were in a tight line while he forced himself to work quickly.

With my leg fixed up, he put it back on the makeshift pillow and turned his back to me again.

"Levi?" I asked after a long pause.

He turned his head to one side so I could see his eye, but he didn't look at me. I just proceeded,

"If I do marry Erwin, what will you do?"

That made him turn around and look right at me.

"I'm going to prove to you first that you should really think about this. Don't do it just because. Do it because you're in love with him. If I lose like that, then it's okay."

"If you…lose?"

He came closer, as if my questions made him want to answer me another way.

"Dammit (name)," he said, on all fours, a hand on the ground on either side of my hips as I sat leaning against the wall, unable to move away.

I could feel his breath, smell his scent. Something changed inside of me somewhere under his green cape. Erwin's nearness didn't create such a response from my body. He was looking at my mouth again, I felt myself getting hotter. I looked away, but one of his hands caught my chin and he made me look at him. I could see it, lust, burning in his eyes. My breath turned shaky as I realized Levi looked hot, really hot like this.

Time stopped for a moment while he held me like that, as if he were contemplating kissing me. I felt him lean a little closer and I felt my eyelids droop, half lidded, I'd never been kissed before, and with Levi making me feel like this…even with Erwin's ring on my finger…did I really want to say no?

My heart started to race.

(Levi's POV)

No fucking way. She was responding, I watched carefully as the rise and fall of her bosom quickened at my nearness, I watched her lips pull apart and her eyes start to shut. Little tease. She wanted me to kiss her. Dammit. She was Erwin's fiancé, even if she was for the wrong reasons, I couldn't cross that line. I could suddenly smell a pheromone coming from her and felt my pants get tight. I felt like I could, she'd let me wouldn't she? But would she regret it? If I was going to make her mine, I was going to do it because she wanted me to. Not out of some heat of the moment thing she might regret later. But dammit! I forced myself to pull away.

"Get some sleep," I repeated, taking the blanket meant for me to the opposite end of the room and lay down, unable to look at her again.


	4. Chapter 4

(Reader's POV)

Levi pulled away so suddenly, I almost wanted to make some kind of sound or move to stop him. But, that would have been wrong. Maybe I had been hasty saying yes to Erwin, but did I really have any true feelings for either of them? I watched Levi plant himself as far away from me as he could and lay down, his back to me. I tried to get a handle on my breathing.

I was in the wrong position to be feeling this way, engaged to someone else, injured. I shouldn't feel this way. But Levi had succeeded in planting doubt in my mind about Erwin. As a person I liked them both well enough, I trusted them both though I would say by now I was closer to Erwin than Levi, but now my attraction to Levi was definitely not something I could ignore; the fact that he obviously felt something for me, though I couldn't exactly figure out if it was just lust or not, weighed on me.

I shut my eyes and felt myself gripping the green fabric over my legs. What should I do?

Eventually I fell asleep but woke again with a chill creeping up my calves. I shifted, my neck stiff from sleeping against the wall. I reached for the blanket supporting my knee. But found that without it's support, my knee screamed with pain.

I hugged myself and looked around. The lamp was still flickering and I looked at Levi, who still had his back to me.

"What is it brat?" He said, not bothering to roll over. How did he know I was awake?

"I'm cold." I admitted.

"Thought so." He said getting up. He lay his blanket, still warm from his body, over me and sat beside me.

I pulled it up to my neck and shivered. He breathed out through his nose, almost like a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing , brat. Go back to sleep."

(Levi's POV)

She was so damn cute too. On top of being a wiggling confident snake-like temptress, how could she also look so fucking adorable? Here she was in my care, under my cloak, and now my blanket too. The universe was certainly torturing me.

She was still shivering, even under my blanket. It wasn't that cold was it? I wasn't sure how to make her stop, well, I could think of something…

(Reader's POV)

"Scoot forward," he said suddenly.

"Huh?" I was able to oblige and he wordlessly slipped himself in between me and the wall behind me. I tensed, feeling his heat at my back, "L-Levi I,"

"Shh, and don't stutter my name like that. Just come here."

I leaned back, still tense and flaming red. I definitely wasn't cold anymore. His body was toned behind me, I could feel him breathing, and something throbbed against the back of my hip.

"Sorry." He said.

"Ah-it's…okay…" I said.

"Relax, go back to sleep." He must have been blushing too, he felt extra warm behind me.

The next thing I knew I was waking up again, light was shining through the corner once more and I felt a weight on my shoulder. It was Levi's head. He was sleeping.

This close I could study the details of his face, count each eyelash. Hear and feel the steady in and out of his breath. I didn't dare move too much, for fear I would wake him. But suddenly his breathing changed and his eyes snapped open, catching me red handed watching him sleep.

His expression was blank, and I held my breath, expecting him to say something. But he lifted his head instead and I felt a weight left from my belly. He'd been holding me? He shifted and got up, way too soon. My back felt cold, even as I pushed myself back against the wall again.

"Hungry?" he asked, going to rummage through our supplies.

"Wakey, wakey!" sang Hanji from the hole in the ceiling. "I brought you guys some breakfast tea and croissants!" She lowered a package with a rope and Levi took it.

"Thanks," said Levi, he sounded exhausted.

Had sitting with me made him too tense to sleep?

"Oooh someone sounds tired, too busy getting busy eh?"

"Shut up," his voice was low and lazy, not his usual snap.

"Oooo," Hanji sang, "Well put your clothes back on, Erwin is already getting a destruction crew together."

"A what?" I asked.

"Morning sweet heart!" Hanji greeted, trying to look at me through the hole before she answered, "There is still half a building up here, he thinks it will be safer to knock down the rest of it before we try moving this mess to prevent it from falling on us, or you later. This might take all day. Is there anything you guys need?"

"Lamp oil, two clean changes of clothes, some washcloths and clean water. Soap wouldn't hurt."

Hanji chuckled, "Yes sir."

She left and he brought the breakfast to me we ate in silence.

"So…" I started, watching him sleepily sip his tea. It was actually really cute.

"Why do you hold your cup like that?"

He looked at me, but was apparently too tired to glare.

"When I was young, I once picked my mom's tea cup up by the handle and it broke. I spilled tea everywhere."

I giggled, I could imagine little Levi crying over the spilled tea and broken up.

"So now you hold it like that so it won't break." I smiled.

He didn't smile back, he just looked ahead. But then I realized we had a problem. I shifted and blinked. He watched my sudden change in demeanor with a steady gaze.

"What is it?"

"I…I have to pee." I said, blushing.

He sighed and set his breakfast aside. He dumped out the bucket of water from last night and set it, and the damp cloth in the corner.

"There you go." He returned to his seat and went back to eating, purposefully turning his back to the bucket. Right. Okay.

It wasn't easy to get up and hobble over there on my own without a walking stick, and it was certainly difficult to actually hold myself over the bucket to do the deed, but I managed.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who had to go. As I hobbled back to the blankets, Levi told me to look away and I soon heard the sound of him relieving himself as well. I couldn't help but think about it, that right now, behind me, mere feet away, Levi was exposed like that. I closed my eyes and focused on my croissant.

Eventually Hanji brought the supplies Levi asked for.

Two buckets of fresh water were sent down and Levi immediately removed his shirt, took the clean cloth and soap and got to washing himself. I watched, of course I watched. Wide eyed and red, but I watched. Till he turned and looked at me as he reached to remove his pants. I turned around.

It seemed like forever before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Your turn." He said plainly.

"N-no-I'm fine, really."

He made a disgusted sound.

"You're not fine. Get your ass over here cadet."

I yielded and let him help me up and hobble to the buckets. I was sore all over, it didn't help we had been sparring yesterday. The bruise on the side of his face looked better today, but I was covered in bruises and dried blood. Fighting titans, fighting small angry men, getting flung into buildings, yeah, it was bound to leave a mark. I winced and Levi helped me pull my shirt off one shoulder.

"Y-you don't have to undress me, I got it."

"I want to make sure you don't have any more injuries. That, and I don't want you to skimp on bathing just because I'm here. I'm not spending the day in a tiny room with someone who stinks."

I blushed, embarrassed into silence. He looked away when I pulled off my sports bra and I covered myself with my arms so he washed my back. He left me alone to wash my front and other places while I faced the wall. I dressed myself as I went and when it was time to do my feet and legs, he helped me with my injured leg. Now, if all that wasn't bad enough. I watched him turn our wash rags into cleaning rags for the room. He tied his cravat around his face and set to work.

I was returned to my blanket-bed in my clean shirt and underwear (the pants were still too tight for my leg) and he started cleaning. Part of the basement, the part where the stairs should be was collapsed in and covered with rubble, a few feet away directly across from where I sat was another collapsed portion and just on the other side was the leaky pipe. Across from that to my right was the toilet bucket several feet away and to my left across from the collapsed staircase was the opening in the roof.

Levi decided to climb the stair debris and dig around in it. What could he possibly be looking for? I heard him grunting.

"Careful Levi, you don't want to bring the rest of the roof down on us." I warned. He ignored me. He climbed down the pile eventually with half a broom. I rolled my eyes.

As the hours whiled away, I watched him clean. He managed to pull the armchair free and overturn one of the new buckets into a footrest.

He helped me into it and I'll admit it was a thousand times better than the floor.

All the while we could hear people shouting above and things breaking. They were really working hard to get us out.

They brought us lunch and Erwin was the next to appear for a vist.

"(Name)?"

"Y-yes Commander?" I replied.

"Come closer," he said.

I stood, but then realized my state of undress and blushed. I looked at Levi, who nodded at the blanket. I wrapped it around myself and approached the hole in the corner of the roof.

"Yes?"

"How are you?" the tone of his voice held a concern deeper than simply asking how I was.

"I'm okay, my knee isn't much better, but I'm alright."

"I working on getting you out. It may take longer than I thought, do you need anything to get through another night?"

"Pillows would be nice," I said.

"Then I'll have them brought later." He hesitated. "Are you alright?" he asked again, his tone lower, "Do you feel safe down there?"

I looked up at him through the hole. It wasn't nearly big enough to fit a body through, but I could see his blue eyes looking concerned. Did I feel safe? With Levi? Or under a half collapsed building?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Levi had stopped his cleaning to watch for my answer too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to him. He nodded and left us to boredom, well at least, I was bored. Levi kept himself entertained turning the half destroyed room into something almost livable. Thought I wouldn't let him disturb the larger piles of debris lest something give out and crush us.

"Hey, brought you these," came Petra's voice a while later and something small dropped through the hole and bounced across the ground, "Oops!" She said, "Sorry, I'll bring dinner in a bit." We got most of the upper floor knocked out. But there's still a lot up here to get rid of before we can get to you."

"It's okay." I said.

Levi retrieved the dropped object, it was a pack of playing cards. Later, pillows and potato soup were sent down to us. Levi took the blanket out from under my knee in favor of the pillow and lay the blanket beside the armchair on the ground.

The dirty blanket he had pulled from the rubble yesterday became a makeshift curtain in front of the toilet bucket. He sure was keeping busy.

"You'll wear yourself out."

"I'm keeping myself distracted."

"Why?" I asked swallowing a mouthful of soup.

He stepped down off the bucket he was using as s stool and walked right up to me. I could only see his eyes of over the white of his cleaning garb. He pulled it down around his chin and leaned in, placing his hands on the arm rests.

"Because," he said, seeming to enjoy the way my breath caught at his closeness, "I need to be distracted."

I swallowed.

"Th-then, uh…play with me."

He looked surprised and his mouth fell open,

"The cards! I mean," I hurried to continue, "Let's play cards."

He stepped back. "Fine, but keep your legs covered."

The game began, we chose Rummy to start with and we went back and forth. It got kind of boring, but I felt myself distracting us with conversation. I told Levi about where I grew up, my mom and dad and sisters, my favorite food and color. I rambled on about how I liked dogs and he listened. Erwin had listened too, but he listened to be the way an adult listens to a child tell an animated fish tale. Levi kept his eyes on me, recording everything I said. I told him how I'd come to want to join the survey corps when titans killed my best friend when I was 19.

"What about you?" Levi hesitated, but told me about growing up in the slums, his friends and what happened to them.

"I'm sorry…" I said, looking at my hand of cards.

"Don't be, we've all lost something to the titans. One day, we'll defeat them all."

The look on his face was his usual look, but I thought I could see something flickering behind his eyes.

"So…if you don't mind me asking…did you…love her?"

"Who?"

"Isabel."

He shifted his sitting position so his hand holding his cards rested on one knee, and is other leg lay bent against the ground, a really hot pose to say the least. I gawked.

"She was important." He answered, but his eyes focused on me in a way that made me blush, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just…i-it's difficult to imagine you having feelings for anyone."

He half chuckled. I was surprised that I'd amused him enough to make him laugh.

"It's difficult for me to have feelings like the ones you're talking about. You could all be killed, putting people in my heart is fine, but when they die, I have to decide if I'm going to regret them having been there."

"I see…" Wow. That was deep. I thought.

He half chuckled again, "That blonde prick doesn't deserve you." He said.

"What?" I blinked. He ignored me.

"(Name)," it was like he was going to ask me something, but my gaze fell to his mouth. He seemed to notice I was looking at it and stopped. As if he was decided what words he wanted me to watch his lips form. "You are more than some princess on a throne. Erwin will put you on that throne but you're a warrior. You deserve to be free and wild, no matter what you do."

I felt somehow disappointed with what he said.

"You should sleep," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do," I retorted.

"I am your captain, and I will." He said, daring me and flicking his cards at my lap. I gathered them all up and shuffled to play solitaire. He lay back with his hands behind his head and seemed to take a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LE SMUT

I played solitaire until I fell asleep. The following day was a much less awkward repeat of the last, though Levi had already cleaned the room yesterday, he was cleaning again all the next. A loud crash from above had him stopping our respective tasks and we both looked up.

"We'd better try to get those pants on you again. I have a feeling were going to have a welcoming party when they get to us."

"O-okay." I move the blanket and grabbed the folded garment, easily getting it on one leg, and-thanks to Levi requesting another cold compress, the swelling had gone down enough to fit it over my other leg. I struggled to lean against the chair and button the button. I fumbled and winced, trying to keep my balance. He sighed and knelt in front of me, shooing my hands away so he could button it.

"You're hopeless." He gathered up our 3DMG and the straps and everything. Today we'd see daylight again. Eventually we heard horses and lots of shouting. The one opening we had was blocked by shadows and more yelling, then pieces of brick fell from above.

Levi grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, holding my head and shoulders with his arms. The whole room shook and a piece of rubble fell and smashed the lantern. I shrieked at the falling rubble. Levi and I looked up seeing the ceiling was moving, as if it were being pulled. He pushed me into the opposite wall, shielding me, I couldn't help looking at him, and he looked at me.

All of the sudden another bunch of rubble fell over us and the shouts sounded a lot closer. Blinding daylight shone in and we both squinted and turned to see the sky, turned out the ceiling had actually been a wall of the house and once the rest of the house can been cleared away, it was easy to have a team of horses simply pull the wall away like a lid.

Erwin was first into the basement; Levi stepped away without a word. I stared at him and the commander embraced me. The same strong arms that had made me feel so safe a few days ago now felt somehow different and wrong from the smaller frame that had embraced me only a moment ago.

"Good job Corporal." He said to Levi as he inspected my face.

"Of course," he said, looking at me, "I had to keep the Commander's fiancé in top condition."

His words felt like a punch to my gut.

After a real shower and a meal in the dining hall, I had Petra in my face.

"So what was it like? To be alone with Heichou like that?"

"He's…." I remembered everything from the intense moment of closeness, the almost kiss, to his incessant cleaning, "he's…actually really…interesting."

I looked at him where he sat with Hanji, who was waving her arms telling him some crazy story, but he was staring at me.

"Did something happen between you two?" asked Petra.

"No!" I answered, wow, too much, I scolded myself, "He was total gentleman."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well he looks pretty intense."

"Yeah…" I flicked my gaze to him and felt myself turning red again.

By this point even Hanji had stopped her story, noticing the electricity arching between us across the room. She looked at me and grinned.

She turned and whispered something to Levi, who abruptly stood and stormed out. Hanji collapsed into giggles against the table for a moment and then took off after him.

Petra smiled and turned to me with an open mouth.

"Seems like something's going on to me."

"No! It's not, there's nothing. I'm engaged to Erwin, remember?"

"Oh yeah, he was so worried while you guys were trapped down there. He was saying something about making wedding plans right away as soon as you were free."

"He what?" I was stricken by that.

"He didn't talk to you?"

"No!" I answered, but then, I was his fiancé, why should I be upset about him planning the wedding? Because Levi, that's why. A panic overwhelmed me and I realized I really wasn't sure. I had to think, I needed time.

"You're white as a ghost, are you okay?" I couldn't hear her. I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary, I looked around and spotted Levi at the foot of my bed against the wall. He looked relieved to see me wake, but he didn't say anything. I felt myself smiling but before I could speak, his eyes turned away from me.

"She's awake." He looked at me against and then walked out of sight. Then came Erwin.

"(Name) are you alright? Petra said you blacked out."

"I'm fine," I had to force myself to look at him instead of look for where Levi had gone, "well actually…" I looked at his face, handsome lines and deep blue eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I held my breath till it was over.

"I have ordered your dress."

"Dress?"

"Yes, for the wedding, I'm sure you'll want to look even more beautiful than usual on our special day."

"Uh…yeah…" I chickened out, I couldn't tell him I wasn't sure. I didn't want to see disappointment on his face, but I felt guilty.

"You rest up, I'm sending Levi and his team on a recon mission outside the walls. I was going to include you, but clearly you aren't well enough to join them. Also, when they return, I'd like you to stop participating in the sparring demonstrations. Can't have you all bruised up on wedding night."

"I...you're sending them away?" I was upset about not being allowed to spar anymore, in fact it made me a little angry, what did he mean I couldn't be bruised on wedding night? I'd be whatever I damn well pleased on wedding night, but I decided I was more upset about him sending Levi away.

He nodded. He explained the details and the reasons behind it, but all I understood is that I wouldn't have a chance to talk to Levi again for at least a week. And my marriage to Erwin would be a week closer before I could talk to him again.

What week passed agonizingly slow, I thought of Levi constantly, even after being visited daily by Erwin.

By the end of it though, I was able to walk around unassisted, my leg was returning to normal. Everyone started making a commotion at the return of Levi's squad. They all were alive, riding in on their horses, other members that had gone with them weren't so lucky. They all looked drained. I met Levi's gaze with solemn eyes, but he raised his chin slightly upon seeing me. It was hard to show him I was excited to see him when there was so much death and sadness in the air.

At dinner, Levi wasn't there. But Hanji was. I asked her where to find him. She looked at me over her glasses with a raised eyebrow.

"Oooh aiding an affair, I could get in trouble with the commander."

I snorted,

"It's not that, he just looked upset. I want to talk to him."

She smiled, "He's in his room sulking like a big softie."

"Thanks,"

I took off for his room and knocked.

"I told you to leave me alone Shitty Glasses."

"It's me," I said.

The door opened suddenly and I had scarcely stepped inside when he pulled me into his arms and pressed his face into my neck.

I gasped and immediately felt myself warming up from my toes to the top of my head. He smelled like soap, his hair was wet. He'd just had a shower.

"L-levi!"

"I told you not to say my name like that." He said into my shoulder.

I suddenly felt even more defiant. I raised my arms and hugged him back.

"Erwin is already getting the wedding preparations in order. I..I don't know what to do."

Suddenly Levi perked up and looked at me, without letting me go.

"Are you going through with it?"

"I…no, I mean I haven't told him yet but I….I don't love him. I don't think I want to get married…"

"Then you have to tell him that, you'll only make things worse on yourself."

"Levi….I…."my words slowed when I met his eyes. There was a heat in them, not an angry heat, another heat. Here he was, holding me while I was talking about marrying another man and he was sitting here helping me deal with it, and I was going to tell him something I shouldn't tell him, "missed you…"

His jaw set as he reacted to my confession.

"Did you?" he asked.

I nodded, still feeling hot.

I moved my hands to his chest, and felt myself gripping the fabric there. He grit his teeth,

"Dammit (name)…you're making this hard."

"I….I don't care." I said, blushing. He looked down at me, I saw guilt pass over his face, but then was replaced with an animal-like resolve.

He pushed the hair from my face.

"I'm not going to tell you what you're doing is wrong." He said, looking at me seriously, "I'm going to tell you that you need to talk to Erwin."

"I will…" I said, my head was starting to spin, he guided me against the wall and put his forehead against mine, "Levi…It hasn't been very long but…I think I'm in love with you."

His breathing caught and then shook as he breathed out again. Funny how a month with Erwin had not amounted to the feelings I had after only a few days with Levi.

He smoothed his hands up and down my upper arms, looking at my mouth. All at once it was like he made up his mind and pushed his lips against mine.

"Mmn!" My first kiss, swallowed up in the arms of –ah! His hands moved and I felt him cupping my face, a rough thumb sliding over my cheek. His kiss pressed to me, and he pulled back only just enough for our lips to part and then pushed them back against mine again. I saw stars and fireworks, flame shot down my spine to my core. I moaned and he broke the kiss to look at me.

(Levi's POV)

I couldn't believe I was doing this, that she wanted me to do this, that I wanted her to want me to do this. She was here, warm and soft and wanting me to touch her. And while my conscience screamed for me to stop, my loyalty to Erwin beating against my skull, my competitive jealous of him won out and I had to kiss her. The sounds she made drove me crazy, but that moan. Something throbbed between my legs and I had to stop, I wanted to see her face. Did she want me that badly?

"That was my first kiss…" she gasped, red as an ibis and I immediately kissed her again. Somehow I was satisfied knowing no other lips had ever claimed hers but mine. I needed my lips to be the only ones that ever would. I decided to keep going, selfishly wanting to make her mine. My hands moved on their own, one followed her body down her ribs to her hip and then to her ass. The other found the soft mound of flesh on her chest and squeezed. She moaned and I felt her cry resounding inside my mouth.

Suddenly she raised her leg so I could get a better grip on her ass, and that brought two very sensitive places grinding against each other. I stopped and pulled back.

"I need you to tell me you want this." I said, panting, hardly able to form the words.

(Reader's POV)

Levi's hands and mouth were making me dizzy, new sensations coursing through my inexperienced body. He stopped all at once, just as an especially new sensation carved a blazing trail through my very core. His voice was rough and breathless. His mouth hung open and his hot breath coursed over my cheeks.

"I want you Levi," I said. At the sound of my words he made a sound, not quite a moan, but a sound somewhere between pleasure and pain.

An electric wave shot down my spine as the man, much stronger than I hoisted me up against the wall, my legs clung to his waist and gasping at the feeling of his body pressed to mine. This was wrong, so wrong, but our mingling breaths, a panting chorus of need that grew with every feverish kiss told me I need this. I needed him. His tongue begged, no, took entry into my already open mouth and claimed it, sliding wet and slick over mine enticing a moan from me. He answered my call with a squeeze to my buttocks that made my body arch against him.

"Levi!" I moaned as he pushed the bulge of his uniform hard against the lustful mound between my legs. What if we got caught? We shouldn't do this, but we were losing control. I lost control, I was asking him to do this. Maybe I was a terrible person, but imagining Erwin in his stead made my heart sink. I needed Levi. Just Levi. Only Levi.

He unbuttoned my shirt and went for my neck. Kissing and nipping, I could feel his tongue over my flesh. The hard bulge pressing against me, I instinctively rolled my hips against his and he moaned into my shoulder.

He carried me to his bed, discarding my shirt on the floor. Funny, I half expected him to stop and fold it first, but apparently there were other things on his mind.

He lay me on his bed and already was undoing my pants. I was nervous, but excited too. But apparently he had something else in mind, as his pants stayed on. His shirt however, did not. I was once again granted a view of his torso, rippling muscles, those abs. I touched them with my fingertips, smoothing up over his nipple and he leaned down to kiss me again. He reached one hand down where it fished into my pants.

If any sensation so far had been good, this was amazing. Levi's fingers slid over my most intimate place, earning moans from me, sounds I'd never made for anyone else. He knew this, or he seemed to, and teased at the opening. He rubbed constantly and gently,

"Walls, you're wet," He gasped, as if marveling at just how intense my physical response to him was, a finger slipped inside, but it didn't go very far. He could feel my virginity against his fingertip and hesitated. Looking at me again, like he was trying to convince himself not to do what he'd already made up his mind to do, I looked back, but I was couldn't be sure my face showed him anything but want.

He gave up touching my lower region and instead went for my chest. There was no bra this time and his mouth easily found my sensitive places, sucking gently nipping at them, massaging everywhere his mouth wasn't. I arched,

"L-Levi! Ah!"

He sucked in a breath and shifted to take off his pants and mine. What, no boxers? I was surprised to see his manhood already erect from his pants without any other garment to protect it. He didn't let me stare very long, he knelt on the bed and kissed at the hem of my underwear. I moaned with closed lips and he pulled them away.

It was his turn to stare and while I was embarrassed, I did my best not to cover myself. I wanted him to see.

This seemed to revitalize his lust, his head dipped between my legs and what his mouth did had my moans growing louder.

A heat grew in the pit of my stomach, I started to feel tense. Something was going to happen, but he stopped and I whined at the loss, but the sensation lessened.

He crawled back up my body and I looked at him. He kissed me and I could taste myself on his mouth. I pushed my fingers against his rough undercut and into the silk of his damp hair. He kissed me more earnestly and reached down to grab his member and push it against me.

He stopped one more time, lips leaving a feverish trail along my jaw.

"Say it again…" he said.

"I want you L-Levi…"

He pushed it and it felt good, but then there was pressure, it built for only a second and then it gave and I felt pain and a rush of liquid.

"Ah!"

Levi started thrusting. My body was tense from pain, but it quickly dispersed, melting into pleasure. My hands rand down his hard back to his firm buttocks and squeezed. If I was his right now, then he was also mine to explore. He let out a gasp as I touched his ass. I squeezed it again and he thrust a little harder into me. I learned that he enjoyed that.

All at once the tension returned to my belly, the harder he went. His arm wrapped around me while the other slid up my thigh, holding my leg up until we were in a familiar position, my one leg over his shoulder. He was panting, I was moaning. Our eyes met and I felt completely defenseless. His lustful gaze also had concern in it. I tried to hold in the sounds I wanted to make, but they came out, louder and louder. Levi's mouth crashed over mine, quieting me.

That feeling was intensifying, more and more.

"Levi, I, ah, I'm gonna…"

"I know," he growled, continuing his thrusts until I felt something inside me release and I came, hard. I my hips bucked and tensed and I felt myself tightening around him. He moaned again into my neck, thrusting a few more times most intensely. My eyes all but rolled back into my skull, I was lost. Levi was my entire world, my air, my earth, my thoughts, my spirit. I was completely elated, soaring, drowning in pleasure. His thrusts became faster and suddenly he pulled out of me, I cried out, wondering why. He let my leg down and reached for himself, stroking quickly and I looked down to watch the white stuff squirt out from him onto my stomach.

I wished I was the one to hold him while he came, but it was too late. Then again, there was always next time. He came down over me again, resting on his elbows.

"I love you, (name)," he said.

I sighed happily and smiled at him.

"But now you HAVE to talk to Erwin."

"I know," I said.

"No, I mean you have to. If he doesn't find out now, he's going to know on wedding night that you've had sex at least once."

"There's not gonna be a wedding night with him." I said.

He kissed me again and got up, going into his private bathroom. I heard the water running.

"Come on," he said from the door, "I can't let you walk out of here with my scent all over you."

"Maybe I want your scent all over me." I said coyly.

He half smiled and shook his head. "Come here brat."


	6. Chapter 6

I was able to break the news to Erwin that the engagement was off the next day. Erwin gracefully accepted his ring back. And I felt lighter. Levi was there outside Erwin's office, he'd wanted to make sure I really had cut things off with his Commander before we had any more private encounters.

Time passed, but we kept our relationship secret for a long while after. Though we never made any announcement, it eventually became obvious to everyone that there was something between us. How we'd look at each other a little too long, or how our sparring matches became all the more intense that it was more about coming to watch us spar each other for sport than to try and learn anything.

He made me feel strong, independent, free. He made me want to be even stronger. So I wouldn't die. I didn't ever want him to see me die. Not at the hands of a titan.

We met in secret often and I got used to his touch, craved it even.

After one especially hot encounter, he reached for his end table, I still lay there panting. Wondering why he had to move even a little bit away from me.

He took my hand and pushed something down on my finger.

Eh?

I turned my hand to look at the remarkably intricate engagement ring.

"Levi!"

"You've been mine for five months, now be mine forever." He said.

"Yes." I said happily, my heart fluttered as I hugged him. Now we would tell people, maybe even get permission to share quarters.

When Commander Erwin learned of our engagement, he looked at us with that same fatherly approval I'd expect if he hadn't been engaged to me before that. He could tell I was sure and happy with Humanity's Strongest.

The wedding wasn't big, just some paperwork and a peck on the cheek. It wasn't until I set my things down in Levi's room did I get a real kiss.

He swept me to the bed. We could forget about Titans just for one more day as husband and wife.

His hands smoothed around my hips and butt as he thrust in over and over. I wrapped my legs around him. I had learned how his rhythm would change when he was close. He tried to pull out,

"Do it inside me," I said, wrapping my legs tighter around him to stop him. Levi hesitated and looked at me with a warmth in his eyes. That meant that I really would be his wife, I might even get pregnant, but…that was okay.

"Okay," he kissed me, hands wandering and continued, building us his speed again until he pushed it all the way in. I almost screamed, and felt his warmth filling me. I pushed my hips down against it, it felt so good, every new sensation now had his signature on it. Everything I knew was his. I was so happy.

"Mn…stay like this for a minute," I said when he attempted to get up again. In defiance he thrust a few more times, causing my overly sensitive genitals to spasm and we both moaned, but in the end we lay there together, him still inside of me.

He looked at me.

I looked back.

There wasn't a word for the kiss that followed, a gesture that promised forever in one single soft touch, complete unyielding, unconditional surrender to one another. My heart felt like it was overflowing with joy. This man was my husband. My one and only love.

"Up for a sparring match?" He asked

"What? Now?" I asked.

He kissed me,

"You're an Ackerman, you better live up to your name brat." He said it, but his face offered me a rare sight. His smile. I put my arms around his neck.

"Oh?" I flipped us so that I was on top, "maybe I should show you just what I'm capable of."

"Maybe you should." He said, "Don't you fucking hold back."

"Shut up shorty…" I said teasingly biting his lower lip and holding his wrists. He raised an eyebrow and I felt him growing stiff inside me again.


End file.
